Fallout
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Patricia and Eddie's relationship is put to the biggest test. Will they survive?
1. Fall Apart

Seriously I'm an anonfic leaver, and Sara turned anon off and is forcing me to post this and the 2nd part here ;-; Apparently I "deserve" credit... ugh... Enjoy

* * *

Eddie kept walking. It was close to 10, and people were bound to be looking for him at this point, not that he wanted to be found. He'd been walking since 5, and the plan was to keep walking. He was trying to walk away from what he just found out, and leave his troubles behind. He kept trying to forget what just happened, but his mind would always race back to it. He felt his heart break again, as he thought back to exactly what she said.

Patricia knew she had messed up when it had happened, that's why she came clean about it. She understood he was mad, and she understood she probably lost him forever. She had more to say to him, but he had gone storming out of the house. She never regretted anything more in her life, but she couldn't live with herself if she never told him. She sighed staring at her phone debating on calling to find out where he had run off to. Victor would be doing the pin drop speech soon, and he still wasn't back. She worried about him. This whole Osirion thing made him special, and Sibuna had recently found out people could possibly be after him or Nina. She knew Nina was safe and sound in her room. Eddie was another story. She bit her lip and thought back to what had happened before he stormed out of the house

*FLASHBACK*

"Eddie, I have something to tell you," she bit her lip as soon as she said it.

"You know you can tell me anything right, the whole no secrets thing," he smiled. He had no idea there was yet another mystery on hand, he had know idea what she was going to tell him. Everyone had always said he would hurt her, what no one would expect was her hurting him, in the most unimaginable way.

"You're going to hate me," she murmured.

"I could never hate you Yacker," he smiled slightly confused. She needed to tell him, she couldn't keep this from him anymore.

"Don't say that please," she sighed. She knew once she told him she was only hurting them both.

"Okay, now seriously what did you want to tell me?" She bit her lip again.

"Okay so you know when Mara broke up with Jerome, and how I went to go find him, after he went for that walk?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you see when I found him," she stopped herself suddenly. She knew where it would leave them, but he deserved to know. He had the right to know.

"Jerome and I kissed," she said quickly, regret setting in when she saw his face.

"You and Jerome did what," he asked confused. He refused to believe it to be the truth, even though deep down he knew it was.

"I don't know Eddie. Jerome was upset, and we were talking and some how it lead to kissing, and I've never regretted anything more in my life. I'll understand if you hate me, but can we please talk about this."

"GO TALK TO JEROME WHY DON'T YOU," he hissed exiting the house quickly.

*End Flashback*

Eddie kicked the gravel under his feet, he knew he shouldn't have left the house that suddenly, but he needed some air, he need to catch his breathe and think. He knew he should head back soon, he checked his phone for the time, it showed 9:50, he had ten minutes to get back before Victor's speech, and he had been walking for almost five hours. He turned on his heels to head back to the house.

Patricia knew he hated her, she just needed to see if he was alright. Just one call, just to see if he's okay, it's all she needed. She scrolled through her contacts slowly, finally landing on his name. She selected it but waited to call it, She saw the time flash 9:55. She pressed talk, her roommates would be getting ready for bed soon and she needed to talk to him well the room was empty. She listened to the dial tone, she figured he wouldn't answer, but hoped he did.

Eddie felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he figured it was Fabian wondering where he was telling him to hurry back that Victor would be on the prowl. He didn't bother to check who was calling he just pressed answer and put the phone to his ear.

"What?" he snapped.

"Eddie it's me," he heard a girls voice on the other end.

"What do you want, shouldn't you be with Jerome," he snarled

"I've been worried sick about you okay? You've been gone for hours, hate me if you must, but I needed to know if you were okay."

He sighed, her concern was genuine. "I'm fine. I needed time and space, I'll be back as soon as I can be," he muttered.

"It'll be after 10, but can we please talk," she asked in almost a whisper.

"Maybe I don't want to talk."

"Can you sit there and listen to me talk then?"

"Why should I?" he snapped.

"Please?"

"You hurt me. You hurt me in a way you could never imagine. I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU AND THEN YOU TURN AROUND AND KISS JEROME? WHY?"

"If you'd let me talk I'd attempt to tell you, but maybe I don't even know. Look I'm sorry okay? I HATE MYSELF. I KNOW YOU HATE ME. Maybe it'd be better if you could just tell me you hate me, maybe it's what we both need to hear."

"But it wouldn't be true. I don't hate you."

"Please Eddie can we talk? I have to go Joy and Mara just came into the room, and Victors about to do his speech," she sighed.

"Text me," she whispered before hanging up. He spent an hour thinking about if he should talk to her, he spent another hour thinking about what to say now that he had decided to talk to her, he was now back at the house. It was midnight, he sent her a message as he stood outside the front door. It simply said we can talk.

Patricia laid in her bed, she had been waiting for him for two hours, he probably wouldn't even want to talk to her, she prayed he did. She noticed her phone light up on her nightstand, she grabbed it quickly. It showed one new message. She smiled slightly at what it said. We said they could talk, it was some sort of progress, she replied asking him if he was back, and if was that they should talk as soon as possible. She waited patiently for a response, hoping for the best.

Eddie stood outside not sure if he should go in or see if Patricia could sneak out. He felt his phone buzz. He figured having her sneak out might be the best. He replied slowly with can you come outside, we can talk out here, I'm on the front steps. He debated then on not sending it but he figured it needed to be sent. Maybe them talking would help, he didn't know anymore. He wasn't sure what he felt besides hurt anymore. He wasn't sure anymore, he was confused, really confused.

Patricia got his message and quietly tip toed out of the room, Victor was thankfully not in his office, he was most likely in the cellar, which meant she should be able to exit the house without being noticed. She walked quickly and quietly to the stairs, before stopping. She wasn't sure what to expect of their talk, if it would end good or bad. She would hope for the best, but it that would probably not be the case.

She put on a brave face and walked down the steps, she was soon standing by the door, a million thoughts raced through her head as she stepped outside into the cool crisp night air. There was standing there looking depressed, she used most of her will power to not pull him into a hug, because she knew that would end horribly.

"I'm really sorry," she said clearing her throat, he hadn't noticed her before. His eyes shot up from the ground to meet hers.

"Is that all you wanted to say," he spat.

"No."

"Out with it then, I'm sure you'd rather be spending time with Jerome."

"Eddie."

"What," he snapped.

"I thought you didn't want to talk," she sighed.

"I don't I'm waiting for you to explain or whatever the hell you wanted to do. OH WAIT! I KNOW! Do you want to rip my heart out and stomp on it more or not." She was expecting him to be mad, but not like this.

"Eddie, fine shut up, I'll talk. I'll tell you everything, I'll even include the nights I didn't sleep because of guilt," she sighed.

"Fine," he muttered walking down the steps, "we're not staying here."

"So what we'll walk, aren't you tired of walking yet?"

"Nope, it helps me think."

"Alright, then I'm starting from the beginning. You remember, Alfie, you, and I went to go find Jerome. I was the one that found him, and I don't know what happened but soon he was spilling his guts."

"I don't know what happened okay Eddie? All of a sudden Jerome, spoke out about having a crush on me, but not realizing it until we started dating, and that Mara was an act, and that he wanted to be with me. He kissed me, but," she paused she wanted to see his face, he had his head hung in away, so she couldn't look at him. She swallowed hard.

"But I kissed back. I hate myself, because now I know I've done nothing but hurt you, and now I'm hurting myself, because I hurt you. I can't forgive myself. I don't expect you to be able to either." She wanted him to say something, to look at her anything. She bit down on her lip again.

"Can you say something or look at me or anything, please," she pleaded staring at him.

"Why should I," he mumbled, she could barely hear him.

"I don't know what to say anymore okay? I FUCKED UP! I ruined things with the only person I've ever bothered to let in," she said quickly. She was running out of things to say, and she really just needed him to say something.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I know sorry can't fix it." She tore her gaze away from him to stare at the ground. She kept her eyes focused on the gravel.

Eddie finally turned his head to look at her.

"I don't know what to say okay." he said suddenly.

"Say anything, please? Tell me you hate me, tell me you can never forgive me, anything," she swallowed again.

"I can't hate you Patricia, I just can't. You mean to much to me for me to hate you," he paused. Neither of them knew what to say.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say nothings going to change? That we'll be okay?" He paused again.

"Because this changed everything. We can't be how we were before. I'm going to flip out any time you and Jerome are even near each other. I'm going to be paranoid and possessive. It's not going to be fun. For either of us. Everything's changed. Things can never be how they were Patricia." He stopped talking.

"And I know that, and I'm sorry, and I know and understand that sorry can't fix it."

"What do you want me say HONESTLY? NEITHER OF US HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY BUT THE SAME FOUR THINGS, maybe we should sleep on it. I don't know where you want this to leave us, but we can decide in the morning," he needed to sleep it was approaching one, they both needed it. Maybe they'd be able to think straight in the morning.

"Maybe you're right, maybe a good nights sleep, and we can figure it out," she sighed. She dragged herself back to the house, and he dragged himself behind her. They didn't say anything as they split apart and headed for their rooms. Eddie wondered why he suggested sleep as he was tossing and turning in his bed, he looked at the clock it was now 3, two hours of that, he sighed thinking that Patricia must've surely drifted to sleep by now.

Upstairs Patricia was tossing and turning, sleep avoiding her. Guilt attacking her brain and mind. She knew what he said earlier was true. She didn't want to lose him, but it was too late, she did. She clearly did. No amount of begging, pleading or sorries could fix it or change it. She felt terrible, and she hated herself. Other thoughts attacked her mind.

She wondered how Amber the relationship expert didn't notice the way she avoided Jerome, and the way Jerome went out of the way to be near her. Even though she told him she didn't want to be with him, but Eddie. It was then Jerome threatened to tell Eddie of their lip lock. It was then she knew she had to tell him, not that she hadn't spent the past week debating on telling him.

She wanted to but she knew what him knowing would mean. It meant she'd most likely lose him, and now here she was unsure of where they stood. She laid there trying to clear her head just to get a few hours of sleep before her stupid alarm would go off, telling her to wake up and go to school. She stared at her clock as another minute ticked by. If she managed to fall asleep in the next 30 minutes, it meant 3 hours of sleep.

Another hour had passed by and neither one had found comfort in sleep, well Patricia continued to toss and turn, Eddie had opted to make some pancakes, pancakes had always helped him think. He figured Victor would be asleep by now, and as long has he had the mess cleaned up no one would ever know. As he made his way to the kitchen his brain was going a thousand miles a minute, trying to think of what he wanted.

What would be best for him and Patricia. One voice said being apart was the answer another said not so much. He didn't want to lose her, but he knew if they stayed together, his jealousy issues would get the best of them eventually. He stood in the kitchen slowly and quietly trying to gather ingredients. He was soon well on his way to a batch of pancakes, he smiled weakly. His brain lost in thoughts of pancakes and Patricia.

Patricia had then decided to get out of bed, she'd head down to the kitchen, and get a glass of juice or milk, she didn't want water. She walked quietly down the steps and made her way to the kitchen. Someone was in there already. She hoped it wasn't Victor or Trudy. Who she found wasn't much better. There he stood making pancakes, looking as lost and confused as he did at one when they both thought going to bed would be a good thing.

"Can't sleep either," she said suddenly he looked up quickly. He seemed shocked to see her there.

"Nope. Too much to think about," he sighed.

"I know. Maybe we should just get the talking over with tonight," she swallowed hard. She wasn't sure if they were together at this current moment or if they had broken up.

"Maybe we should. I still don't know what to say. I just know I don't want to not be with you, but everything's going to change."

"I know that. I can deal with your jealousy if it means not losing you. I don't let people in. I LET YOU IN! THEN I WENT AND HURT YOU AND NOW IM HURTING MYSELF AND YOU AND I HATE MYSELF OKAY? HAPPY? I HATE MYSELF. I CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT I FUCKED UP AND HURT YOU IN SUCH A WAY. I CAN'T LOOK MYSELF IN THE MIRROR WITHOUT BEING DISGUSTED! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!" she raised her voice it was clear to him if it wasn't 4 in the morning that she'd be screaming at him.

"I love you, you're not a horrible person. You had a lapse in judgement, and I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING. I WANT YOU TO FEEL BETTER ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, AND IM STANDING HERE DYING INSIDE, BECAUSE ITS KILLING ME!" He had raised his voice. They'd soon be entering a screaming match.

"PLEASE JUST TELL ME YOU HATE ME! MAYBE ITS WHAT WE BOTH NEED TO HEAR," she yelled her voice cracking. She was on the verge of tear, she ruined the relationship of the only person she fully trusted. She let him in and screwed them both over.

She stared at him, he had turned his head away from her when her voice started cracking. His eyes met hers once more. His eyes flicked to her lips suddenly. Neither of them really knew what was going on, just that Patricia was stepping closer and closer to him. She was standing in front of him, eyes brimmed with tears. "I love you, you stupid slimeball, you know that. What happened between Jerome and I was a stupid mistake. Me not thinking. Me regretting it all. I love you, I really do."

'I love you too, but you hurt me, and you're right the apologizing doesn't fix it. I don't want to not be with you. But everyday I'll wake up go to the breakfast table, and he'll be there. What will there be stopping me from thinking that maybe you'll change your mind and pick him, what's going to stop me from thinking it will happen again?" He sighed. His pancakes now sat forgotten.

"I don't know okay. It won't happen again. You should trust me. I hate myself for the fact it happened this time. I get it okay? I'm a horrible person, but we're going in circles again. I just want to be with you, not Jerome. YOU," she shouted, before stepping even closer to him. She didn't know what she was doing, she just needed to be close to him. He bit his lip, he tried so hard to believe her. He did believe her, but he struggled to look past the fact it had happened.

His eyes glanced around the room, they wanted to look at anything but her. Looking at her, was distracting him from getting his thoughts straight. His eyes fell to her lips, well that wasn't helping him much. He thought what it was like to kiss her, and how if this was the end for them they wouldn't be able to kiss anymore, they'd become strangers again. He watched as she opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a word out he cut her off with his lips against hers.

A few seconds he pulled away, her face looked confused again. She coughed "so what just happened?"

"I don't even know, I just don't want to not be with you. I can forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'll be cool with you hanging out with Jerome at all, or being anywhere near him, but I need you in my life." She placed her hands behind his neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I mean if you were just cool with Jerome and I being near each other, I'd assume you yourself were hiding something."

"Good," he smiled at her, placing his hands on her hips. He moved in to kiss her again.

"Nope no more kissing for now," she winked.

"We should make those pancakes and try to sleep," she smiled at him.

"Fine, but I do want a goodnight kiss," he teased.

"Good cause I'll want one too," she smiled, as the two went back to the counter to finish making his pancakes. The stood in the kitchen silently, just simple smiles and a few laughs.

"We should clean up now, it's five. We'll get an hour of sleep if that much," he yawned. The pair cleaned the kitchen as quickly as two exhausted teens could. Eddie walked her to the steps.

"Do I get my good night kiss now," he smiled.

"No," she teased.

"Why?"

"Because I'm too tired to walk up the stairs, can I just sleep in your room," she surprised herself just then, not sure why she said it, but it was too late to take it back.

"You're welcome to join me in my room," he smiled grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the hall and into his room. She collapsed onto his bed with a yawn.

"Joining me or do I get your bed to myself."

"I'm coming," he smiled laying down on the bed next to her, he pulled her against his chest, and listened to her breathing as she drifted to sleep. He soon joined her in a peaceful slumber, being lulled to sleep by the sounds of her breathing beside him.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up tonight or tomorrow


	2. Think Twice

Fabian was awoken at 6:00 on the dot, by his alarm clock. He quickly grabbed his uniform and went to shower. He returned to his room around 6:15. Now was usually the time he attempted to wake his roommate. He was shocked to find his roommate not alone in his bed, as he should've been. Fabian was unsure of what to say exactly. He figured he should leave the pair, instead he continued with what he normally did which was to wake his roommate.

"Eddie! Person whom I'm assuming is Patricia, Trudy will be in here in about 15 minutes, like usual to see if Eddie's awake. Patricia you should probably leave," he said shaking his roommates shoulder.

"Go away mom, five more minutes," Eddie grumbled.

"Eddie, you have a girl in your bed, and if Trudy comes in here, you are both dead," Fabian sighed. It was at that Eddie shot up so he was sitting in his bed. He looked at the clock 6:20.

"Fine mom, now leave. I'll wake Patricia. I'm awake, barely," he yawned. An hour of sleep that was fun. He figured he could possibly bug his dad into getting him coffee, sometime today but that would have to wait. He watched as Fabian left the room.

"Morning Yacker, you need to wake up because Trudy will be in here, in about 10 minutes, to make sure I'm awake," he said shaking her shoulder.

"Shut up, I got one hour of sleep, if that," she snarled, pulling one of the beds blankets over her head.

"We'll both be d-e-a-d, dead. If Trudy finds you in here," he sighed pulling the blanket away from her head.

"Fine," she snarled sitting up.

"I'm going to go shower, you're probably going to need to sneak up stairs," he sighed, grabbing his uniform then heading down the hall to shower. Patricia yawned before standing up from his bed. He was right she'd needed to sneak upstairs, she showered the night before so she'd only need to change.

Around 7 Patricia finally headed back downstairs, breakfast would finally be served, and everyone else was probably already at the table. She was shocked to find Eddie at the bottom step waiting for her.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Morning to you to, let's go have breakfast."

"But we had pancakes two hours ago," she laughed slightly.

"I'm a boy I like to eat," he teased.

"I can tell," she smiled.

He was acting slightly weird. She started to head towards the dining room when she felt herself be pulled back slightly. He had wrapped his arm around her waist in an almost possessive manner. She should've expected it. The pair made their way to the dining room. There were two seats left open, one between Joy and Jerome and one between Mara and Fabian. She knew she'd want to sit between Joy and Jerome, mostly to talk to Joy.

But that wouldn't go over well with Eddie. She sighed confused, she figured it'd be better if she took the spot between Mara and Fabian and that's the seat she took. She kept an eye on Eddie as he sat down between Jerome and Joy. If you had a knife you could cut the tension between them. She was probably the only one in the room that noticed it. She glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed it. Joy gave her a questioning look.

Well at least Joy noticed. She mouthed to her friend that they could talk about it later. Not many words were exchanged that meal, thankfully. She ate her found slowly not that hungry due to her midnight snacking. The table began to clear out as people headed to school. Soon all that remained of the table was Patricia, Jerome, Eddie and Joy. Joy got up to put her dishes in the sink leaving just the three of them. Jerome took this as his chance.

He moved himself over next to where Patricia had sat.

"Okay buddy, you have three seconds to get the fuck away from Patricia," Eddie snarled, at his former friend.

"And why should I do that Sweetie Junior," Jerome mused.

"Jerome," Patricia stated.

"Yes Trixie?"

"Please listen to Eddie, I have chores tonight and I'd prefer to not have to mop up blood," she hissed.

"Oh so does he know or are you just going to ignore it," Jerome whispered so she could barely hear it.

"Oh he knows why do you think he's going to kill you in about 2 seconds," she smirked. A throat clearing sound filled the room, they turned their heads to see Joy.

"I think it's time we got to school yeah?"

"I think Joys right," Patricia said nervously, hopping up from her seat grabbing her dishes and heading to put them in the sink, before racing upstairs to grab her bag.

"So care to tell me whats going on, and why we're probably going to have a blood bath before night ends," Joy asked her best friend and roommate, as she entered the room also there to grab her stuff.

"Can I tell you later," Patricia sighed.

"You should tell me now."

"Okay let's walk and talk," Patricia murmured grabbing her bag. The pair headed for the stairs as Patricia tried to bring her up to speed.

"Well it all makes sense then," Joy said softly once they reached the bottom step.

Eddie was already there waiting for them. His arm immediately wrapping possessively around Patricia's waist. Jerome emerged from his room a few moments later, shooting a dirty look to the couple. The four walked over, tension filling the air. They were all in the same class together, science. Eddie stayed close to Patricia, not letting her out of his sight for too long.

"You know we do have classes apart. Nothing's going to happen between me and some guy, if you let me out of your sight," she sighed.

"Trying to make a point," he murmured.

"To who and what is this point?"

"To Jerome," he muttered so she could barely hear him.

"Okay now what is this point that you are trying to make," she sighed as the walked into the science room.

"That you're mine," he muttered once again so she couldn't hear him.

"I've already told him that I want to be with you not him."

"He doesn't seem to get that hint though," he sighed glancing over the the table which Jerome sat at with Alfie.

"Good morning students," they soon heard as Mr. Sweet entered the room. "I have exciting news, today we start a group project. You'll be in groups of three," he said a bit too excitedly.

"But here's how it will work. I have everyones name in a hat. I will pull a name out, then that person will pull a name out, then that person will pull a name out, and there you have it you have your group," he said, he stopped waiting for his students to act like the were paying attention. Once most of the students were look at him, he pulled a name out of the hat he had on his desk.

"Patricia Williamson," he said. He then walked over to the table where she sat. She pulled a name out of a sat. Eddie noticed her facial expression it wasn't good whomever she drew.

"Well Ms. Williamson, who else is in your group," she handed him the sheet of paper, an angry look on her face.

"Jerome Clarke," Mr. Sweet stated. Patricia watched Eddie's face fill with anger, as Jerome pulled out a name. Patricia hoped he drew Joy. Joy would keep Jerome out of too much trouble. She'd love to work with Eddie, but then with Jerome in the mix there'd be trouble.

"Edison Sweet," Jerome stated. Patricia heard Eddie growl under this breathe, she was unsure if it was the fact he had to work with Jerome or the fact he hated being called Edison Sweet, because his legal name had been changed to Miller when he was 6.

"Everything's, going to be fine," she sighed. It was going to be a long project.

Once everyone else had picked groups. Mr. Sweet had people move so they were seated with their partners. Jerome took the open seat next to Patricia, which clearly pissed Eddie off further. Let's just say if looks could kill Jerome would've been dead by now. Mr. Sweet continued on about the project passing sheets out, not that Patricia paid much attention. She tired to figure out how she could get this project done with without there being a blood bath.

"You don't need to worry about anything happening," she sighed whispering in Eddie's ear.

"Or do I," he spoke quietly.

"No. You'll be there the entire time," she mumbled.

"I guess you're right."

"Secrets, secrets hurt someone," Jerome laughed slightly. Eddie's glare intensified. This was going to be a long project. Eventually class ended. The rest of the day was weird. Eddie being overly possessive, but I was expecting that. We walked back to the house just the two of us, neither of us saying anything.

"I want to take a nap," I said, when we reached the house. I had some coffee, or I stole most of Eddie's coffee that he somehow convinced his dad to get him.

"A nap sounds nice," he smiled.

"Maybe we can nap together," I smiled. His face looked confused, and then a registered what I had said.

"That also sounds good, coffee thief," he teased.

"I'm gonna go change, I'll be back in 10 minutes," I smiled as we walked into his house. I changed out of my uniform quickly and was soon down stairs.

"Nap time," I smiled entering his room without knocked. The pair drifted off into dreamland quickly. Awaking about 3 hours later for supper. Well Eddie awoke for food, he then was left with the task of waking Patricia.

"Come on Yacker, its dinner time wake up," he teased in an attempt to wake his sleeping girlfriend.

"Do I have to," she whined.

"Yes."

"Fine," she muttered sitting up.

"Let's go get food," he smiled.

"Fine," she said standing up. She was still exhausted but the nap was nice. The pair entered the dining room. She somehow was stuck between Jerome and Eddie. Joy gave her the sucks to be you right now look. Things were tense again. Patricia was shocked only Joy seemed to notice it. Patricia was thankful it was Friday, and that she could spend the weekend hopefully ignoring Jerome. She sat there and could feel the dirty looks being exchanged between the two. She sighed, she finished her food quickly, but was afraid to leave the table. Once Joy had finished she decided they might be fine if she left the table.

"At this rate they're going to kill each other," Joy muttered as Patricia joined them in the kitchen. Patricia had dish duty with Joy tonight, she sighed.

"I know. They haven't gotten into an actual fist fight yet, so far so good," Patricia muttered.

"If they do fight I hope its tomorrow, when we aren't on chore duty," Joy laughed weakly.

"I already warned them of that," Patricia murmured. They heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Hey," Eddie said quietly entering the kitchen.

"Care to stay and talk," Patricia questioned.

"Can't Skype date tonight," Eddie smiled.

"Mom and little sister?"

"Yup." Patricia had joined in on one of Eddie's Skype sessions about a month ago. He had a half sister who was five, that he'd talk to every two weeks. His little sister liked Patricia and usually would ask Eddie where Patricia was, according to Eddie anyways.

"Tell her if she wants to talk to me, I will, just come get me," she smiled.

"She'll ask about you, she always does," he smiled at her once before leaving the room. Time passed as Joy and Patricia started to clean up the kitchen.

"You can go if you want join, its just a few plates left to dry, I'll be fine by myself," Patricia joked. She usually didn't like finishing chores by herself but tonight she needed a few moments to herself to think. As she started drying the last plate, she heard someone enter the room. She kind of sorta assumed it was Eddie.

"Hey slimeball, miss me already." she smirked still focused on the plate.

"You missed me," the voice said.

"Oh its you. You have five seconds to leave, or I will call Eddie in here, and I won't attempt to keep him from hurting you," Patricia hissed as she went to put the plate away.

"Like I'm scared of the American," he smirked.

"And I'm out of here," she snapped walking out of the room and across the hall. She pressed her ear against the door, she wasn't sure if he had finished his Skype conversation or not. She could tell he wasn't

"Bye Squirtle, tell mom I want to talk to her," she heard him say. She opened the door anyways. Patricia liked his mom she had been nice when they had talked those few times.

"Oh it's you," he said glancing over at her.

"Still Skyping or," she asked, even though she knew the answer. He was focused on his computer.

"Yeah moms telling me a story right now, we should be done in a few minutes. You missed the kid, she asked about you again," he smiled. She found it amusing how he always referred to his little sister as the kid, but during their Skype conversations she was Squirtle.

"Yes mom Patricia is here," he said turning his focus back to his laptop suddenly.

"I guess I'll ask her if she wants to talk to you," his gaze shot from the computer back to Patricia.

"Your mom wants to talk to me," she asked.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes, I want to go do something with you," she smiled.

"Come over here then," he teased as he unplugged his headphones. Patricia joined him on the bed.

"Hello Patricia," Eddie's mom smiled as soon as Patricia came into view on the computer screen.

"Hello Mrs. Weston," she said. She didn't question the different last names, okay she did. Eddie's mom had gotten remarried when Eddie was ten. The decided against changing Eddie's last name to that of Eddie's moms new husband. So Eddie was technically the odd duck of the family, with the last name Miller.

"Its nice to see you Patricia," she kept smiling.

"How are you," Patricia asked awkwardly. She felt Eddie's arm wrap around her as she leaned back against his bed. Patricia listened intently as she rambled on about her life, her husband, and Eddie's little sister.

"Well you kids probably don't want to hear my ramble, go do something fun, but stay out of trouble," she smiled.

"Bye mom," Eddie said quickly seemingly content their conversation was ending.

"Bye Mrs. Weston," Patricia said.

"Goodbye Eddie. Goodbye Patricia," she said smiling as the call ended.

"Lets go do something dufus," she said jumping off his bed. She waited till he had set his laptop down, before dragging him up with her.

"Like what," he joked.

"Let's go outside," she smiled. The pair found themselves outside. They strolled contently down one of the many paths enjoy the chance to be alone. However they could not be alone for long. The pair soon found a flash of blonde hair walking towards them.

"You know. I don't get it." he spat

"What's confusing to you now Jerome," Patricia sighed. She wished he'd leave them alone.

"Why you'd pick the American over me," he simply stated.

"Because he's not an as-" Patricia began to say but was cut off suddenly.

"LOOK. JEROME. YOU NEED TO GET IT TOGETHER. SHE'S NOT YOURS. SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE YOURS! IF SHE DID SHE COULD BE. SHE DIDN'T PICK YOU," Eddie snapped. Patricia had a really bad feeling with what was about to take place. Eddie and Jerome's eyes burned with anger.

"Come on Eddie, let's just go," she said worriedly.

"No. I want to hear what Jerome has to say," Eddie simply stated.

"Eddie."

"Patricia."

"Want to hear what I think? You're just some I think I'm so cool, so tough, not at all bad boy American. You're pathetic. Why does she want to be with a second rate American, when she could have me," Jerome smirked.

"That's it!" Eddie shouted. Patricia noticed Eddie's clenched fist and knew what was bound to happen in the next few moments. Patricia also noticed Jerome's clenched jaw.

"Eddie," Patricia sighed, it was just the three of them, and if a fight broke out, she really had no clue what to do. What Patricia didn't expect was for Jerome to throw the first punch, well she was busy trying not to let Eddie be the one to start the fight, she didn't notice, Jerome throwing a punch in Eddie's direction. It was all over then, she didn't know what she was going to do now. She watched as a fight now unfolded in front of her. Her mind went blank and she completely froze, what does one do when two people start fighting. She was at a lose unsure of what to do, as punches were thrown.

"JEROME! EDISON," she heard a voice screech behind her. She spun on her heels. For once in her life she had never been so happy to see Mr. Sweet. She watched as the two boys broke apart quickly. Eddie immediately going to stand next to Patricia. She gave him a once over. A split lip and black eye, not too bad. She then gave Jerome a quick glance, he looked worse, she laughed a bit to herself he deserved it.

"Ms. Williamson, what happened," Mr. Sweet asked her. She wasn't sure why.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the only one not bruised right now."

"I'm not even sure myself, just that Jerome punched Eddie," she said leaving out pretty much all the details.

"Mr. Clarke. Come with me right now!"

"So I'm going to get more punishment, just because I punched Sweetie Junior? Don't like Mr. Sweet you'll punish me as hard as you can, and let your idiot of a son off with a warning."

"MR. CLARKE! NOW!"

Patricia let out a slight laugh Jerome had dug his one grave on this one. She didn't feel bad for him.

"Edison we will talk tomorrow," Mr. Sweet said as he practically dragged Jerome away.

"Well Slimeball, your face looks like it could use some ice."

"I didn't start it," he smiled weakly.

"I know," she sighed.

"Ugh, my dads going to want to kill him."

"Yeah probably, then he called you an idiot, your dad was pissed. Now let's go ice for you," she sighed. She knew once they got back into the house there would be questions which would lead to her needing to explain what happened, which would make everything more awkward.

"Ice, sounds good I guess," he sighed.

"What are we going to say, people are going to ask questions, and then what. I'm going to have to tell them everything, and I don't want people knowing what a horrible person I am," she said suddenly.

"We can just tell them Jerome and I got into a fight, they don't need to know what it was about," he mumbled.

"Maybe life would be easier if they knew?"

"It's not their business is it?"

"I guess you're right," she stammered slightly. They had now reached the house and she glanced around no one was in the living room so no questions were to be asked. She dragged Eddie into the kitchen to get him some ice. She was thankful that no one was around. They stood alone in the kitchen, silence surrounding them. The silence was broken by a slamming door. Feet stomping could be heard, as the person entered the kitchen.

"Are you happy now? In school suspension for a week, and I have to scrap under every desk in the school, There was also a call made to the house, so I'm probably also in trouble with Victor and Trudy," Jerome snapped storming into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm quite happy, you started it. I warned you that it would happen, I'm just shocked you threw the first punch," Patricia smiled innocently. She felt Eddie's free hand grasp hers tightly.

"Jerome Clarke," an angry voice called suddenly from the hallway.

"And now I'm in trouble with Victor," he groaned.

"My office now!"

"Coming Victor," Jerome whined.

"You deserve it Jerome," Patricia laughed. Once again it was just Patricia and Eddie in the kitchen. The stood once more in silence. Patricia glanced at the stove clock, and wondered how it got to be eight.

"We still have two hours before the pin drop speech, we should watch a movie or something," she smiled lightly, trying to distract him. She could tell by the look on his face he needed the distraction.

"Yeah sounds good, or can we talk?" She gulped at that sentence, she didn't want to talk. She knew deep down they still had unresolved issues with what happened.

"What's left to talk about?"

"I don't even know," he muttered. Placing the bag of ice on the counter between them.

"Then let's not talk," she smirked.

"Where are you going with this," he teased, he knew that look.

"Should I show you," she teased stepping closer to him. She had him pushed against the counter, and pressed herself against him.

"So far so good," he smirked back at her.

"Ugh just shut up?"

"Should I? Are you sure you want to kiss the guy with a busted lip?"

"I want to kiss one of them, but he doesn't seem to want to kiss me," she sighed. He was being unfair. She had enough of their chatter. She crashed her lips to his standing on her toes to reach his mouth better. She head no clue what happened as their kiss deepened and they switched spots so she was now pinned against the counter. His hands were at her waist lifting her up so she was now sitting on the counter. A throat clearing pulled the pair apart quickly.

"Oh get a room," the voice snapped,.

"You're just jealous," Eddie snapped glaring at him.

"Whatever, helps you sleep at night," Jerome snarled exiting the room quickly.

"Let's get back to where we were," Patricia smirked leaning in to kiss him once more.

"I think we should follow Jerome's advice and get a room," he teased.

"Oh I agree with you maybe we should get a room," she mused, hopping off the counter and grabbing his arm. She dragged him across the hall to his room. She kicked the door shut and pushed him down on the bed.

"Where were we," she smirked, pressing her lips to his once more.

* * *

I hate it. This is horrible. It's all Sara's fault. This sucks. I'm sorry. I don't write. I'm not a writer. I'm a vidder and this is why. Just I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for those of you who read the whole thing. I would've pressed backspace like 200 words in. I'm sorry its so long. four thousand words apparently. I'm sorry I really am. This just sucked. The ending was stupid and random. Everything was just all over the place and I'm sorry.

Anyways review.


End file.
